Date Aiko
Aiko Date (伊達愛子, Date Aiko) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. Aiko is the wife of Date Eiji, and mother to Date Yūji. She strongly supported his boxing career and even helped push him back into it after he temporarily retired. Background Aiko is a daughter of a wealthy family. She met Date Eiji after Eiji's first JBC featherweight title match, where she had only been dragged along and was not initially interested in watching Eiji. Eiji was excited to impress Aiko, and sought the world championship to prove his strength to her. During Eiji's WBA featherweight title match against Ricardo Martinez in Mexico, Aiko fell down a flight of stairs due to exhaustion from overworking. She was admitted to hospital and was treated into a stable condition. However, the fall killed their first son, who was still inside. After Eiji retired from boxing and started working with her brother's company, Aiko encouraged Eiji to come out of retirement in order to show their new son his true face. History Part I Challenge for the Throne Arc When Date Eiji had a match scheduled in two months against Makunouchi Ippo, Eiji was worried about leaving Aiko and Date Yūji at the house for the training camp. Aiko reassured him that it was fine, as Yūji was growing up fine and her body was also fine and when he comes back, nothing would be lost. Revenge Arc The night before Eiji was to fight the WBA featherweight champion Ricardo Martinez, he requested for Aiko to bring Yūji to the ring when he becomes champion to fulfil his dream of hold his son as the world champion. Aiko simply wished for Eiji to come home safely. When the match arrived, Aiko went with Eiji and Yūji to the Ryōgoku Kokugikan, where she met Ippo, informing him that Eiji was waiting for him in his changing room. Aiko then watched with Yūji as Eiji fought Ricardo. After the ninth round, Aiko approached the ringside and returned Eiji's mouthpiece that was flung outside the ring during the ninth round to be washed. Aiko promised to watch the remaining three rounds to the end, encouraging him to continue on, originally going there to tell him that it was enough, but couldn't after seeing his eyes. The match then ended in the tenth round as Eiji lost by knockout and was sent to the hospital in a stretcher. When Aiko went to the hospital, Aiko cried as she believed she can finally say "welcome home" to Date as he was back to his former self. Ippo then entered and Eiji gave him a baton pass. Before Ippo left, Yūji asked if he could get revenge on Ricardo for his father. Dissatisfied with his answer, Yūji dismissed Ippo as a coward, however, Aiko reminded him that Ippo said he would not have a chance as he is now. Appearance Personality Gallery Date Aiko - 001.png Date Aiko - 002.png Date Aiko - 003.png|Aiko remembering Eiji wanting to forget about boxing. Date Aiko and Date.png Date Aiko and son - 001.png|Waiting before the match. Date Aiko and Son - watching Date match.png|Aiki watching Eiji fight Ricardo with her son. Date Past - Meeting Wife 1.png|Eiji first meeting Aiko. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Characters from Japan Category:Non Boxers Category:Date Family